1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly swatter, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a vacuum-creating fly swatter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fly swatters have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,939 issued on May 31, 1932 to Miller teaches a fly swatter including a head or flap made of rubber-like material in sheet form and provided throughout the main portion of its surface with slits defining secondary flaps within the contour of the head or flap permitting the escape of air therebetween. The secondary flaps have independent movement of their own in the swatting operation, as well as movement as a part of the head or flap.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,129 issued on Feb. 28, 1956 to Roop teaches a fly swatter including a molded blade member of flexible material having an inner end formed centrally and longitudinally thereof with an integral sheathing defining an internal wedge-shaped and resiliently expansible socket opening substantially at the inner end of the blade member and having forwardly converging top and bottom walls and side walls uniting the top and bottom walls. A lug is formed on the bottom wall and projects into the socket adjacent to the open end thereof. An elongated handle member includes an integral molding formed at the forward end thereof with a longitudinally tapered, wedge-shaped tongue extension for close-fitting, frictional insertion into and in engagement with the internal wall surfaces of said socket. The tongue extension is of a size to resiliently expand the walls of the sheathing when inserted in the socket. A positioning stop flange is integrally formed with the handle member at the rear end of the extension for abutting engagement with the open end of the socket. The tongue extension is formed on one side thereof with a recess which, when the tongue extension is fully inserted into the socket with the flange of the handle member in engagement with the wall surfaces defining the open end of the socket, receives the lug to retain positively the blade and handle members in operatively united but detachable relationship. The tongue extension is formed on the side thereof opposite to that containing the lug-receiving recess, and slightly forward thereof, with a second recess to provide an air pocket. A portion of the lug-receiving recess is of different curvature than the curvature of the corresponding portion of the lug to provide a space between the lug and tongue. The space and the second recess facilitates separation of the handle member from the sheathing.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,730 issued on Jul. 4, 1972 to Hegenberger teaches a fly swatter blade for killing insects without squashing them including a perforated sheet of relatively resilient plastic material to which is bonded relatively thick cushioning strips formed of soft sponge-like plastic material.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,937 issued on Oct. 12, 1976 to Hamilton teaches a flyswatter device including an elongated handle portion having a flat head portion at one end thereof. A layer of material is provided on at least one side of the head portion. The layer of material is capable of receiving and holding a static electrical charge sufficient to cause flies or the like to adhere thereto.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,222 issued on Mar. 31, 1987 to Viscosi teaches an insect swatter including a handle having an enlarged head portion with a raised lip around the perimeter of the head portion. A pair of pads of replaceable adhesive paper are each secured to both sides of the head portion to permit insects to adhere to the top sheets of the adhesive paper without the adhesive paper adhering to household surfaces and crushing the insects. A wall mounted poison holder is also provided to store the insect swatter when not in use.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,407 issued on Dec. 24, 1996 to Raymond teaches a swatter having a handle and a flat swatting blade that is fast with the handle. The blade is provided with openings which are uniformly distributed over the blade. Two sets of impaling projections are mounted on one of the major surfaces of the blade. The projections of the two sets are of different length and are uniformly distributed over the blade and among each other. Neighboring projections of each set are spaced from one another by distances that are so large that essentially no squashing of an insect would occur were the insect to be impaled by more than one projection of a set.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 415,814 issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to Re teaches the ornamental design for a fly swatter.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,767 issued on May 2, 2000 to Carter teaches a fly swatter for killing insects. The device includes an elongate handle member with a substantially planar swatting member extending from the proximal end of the handle member. The swatting member has opposite substantially planar first and second swatting surfaces. Provided on each swatting surface of the swatting member are a plurality of swatting sheets. The swatting sheets of each plurality of swatting sheets are adhesively coupled to the adjacent swatting sheets its respective plurality.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fly swatters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.